


High-Waisted Paradise

by Bun (Kymopoleia)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, also for the record all my danmax is transboy max, for personal comfort, probably on that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Bun
Summary: Who said Max wouldn't look good in a skirt?





	High-Waisted Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> max is 19 and Daniel is 27

Max leaned further into Daniel's space, sighing gently. He was straddling the older man, a light blush on his cheeks and a temptation building in his stomach.

It didn't help that the cult leader's hands were crawling higher and higher, cold palms skimming up Max's golden skin and under the hem of his skirt.

The skirt was pale blue with pink hearts all over it, black dots on each heart to make them almost look like aliens. It'd been Daniel's choice, and all Max could do was lean into his touch, slip it on, and hitch the bottom of his hoodie a bit higher to accommodate the high waist of the skirt.

"Is this why you bought this?" Max asked, eyebrow rising.

"Can you blame me?"

Daniel's lips dance across his skin and he shakes, his thighs spreading more as he sinks down into the man's space, as he eyes flutter shut.

"... no."

Daniel grins and bites his collarbone as his fingers slip past Max's underwear to sink inside his slit.

He's still wet from the last round they'd gone, loose and pliable and responsive. The man's favorite thing about him was his refractory period, which due to his genitals and age was much faster than his own, and they both ended up enjoying the situation. Sometimes Daniel takes advantage and pleasures himself as well, sometimes his satisfaction is simply that of a voyeur.

But he feels Max's body fluttering around him gently, the boy's breath hitching as he starts to scissor and move his fingers inside.

Daniel keeps kissing and nipping at him as he teases the boy, eyes flashing as he feels Max's hips shift and grind down onto his hand for more friction. After a bit he nips harder, pointedly, and Max freezes, back arched and lips quivering.

"Max." Daniel pulled his wet fingers out and held the boy's thigh. "What have we said about being too eager?"

The boy pouts at him.

The blonde leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "You know I love it when you want me,"

"But you don't want me to be too rowdy?" Max whispers back.

"You've got it." Another peck, almost a reward.

Max sighs, and he can hear the irritation in the nineteen-year-old's tone. But he also slowly lowers Max so that he's on his back, legs spread, and pulls his dick out of his own jeans, not bothering to remove the garment. A bit of white cum could be removed with bleach, the stains weren't so difficult.

The teen shivers as he presses the head against his slit, the underwear merely tugged to the side and his body still reacting to the ghosts of orgasms past.

Daniel rubs the head of his cock up and down slowly, lubricating it as well as spreading his own precum over the folds. Sue him, but he liked the sensation and the knowledge that he owned the teen as much as the teen owned him.

Max presses kiss-bruised lips to his ear as he sinks lower, still moving teasingly, refusing to give Max the satisfaction of being filled again.

"You know," Daniel whispers. "When we first met, I hadn't taken you to be a slut."

Max shudders and arches his back, biting his lip. "Sh-shut up."

"Don't like that?" Daniel coos, digging his nails into Max's thigh. "Don't like that you're a slut, fucking a man nearly a decade older than you? Don't like that you're a little whore, wearing a skirt for his daddy?"

He pushes in as Max moans weakly, the skirt still pooling around his thighs.

It's always so satisfying to fuck the boy without a condom, knowing that he'd be filled and dripping for hours to come, that the way their bodies meshed wasn't being impeded by any layers of latex or plastic in any way. It didn't hurt that both of them were allergic to latex, that Daniel had hardly had any sexual experiences before the boy, that Max had been through a few tragic relationships before he bumped into the man and, after hesitating, asked to join him.

But he rocks his hips into Max and feels the slick velvety softness of his insides, groaning as he thinks about every other time he's done this and the responses Max usually gives him.

He wouldn't generally have been the type to initiate this kind of relationship, and even now it had less been started and more... just happened.

Daniel would buy Max something, Max would model it for him, and then he would fuck Max in it.

The first time they'd had sex had been clumsy, him pushing Max's button-up down until it pooled around his elbows and biting the soft swells of the teen's chest, his fingers slipping inside Max and making him squirm. The second time he'd pulled Max's head into his space and kissed him until his lips bled, then pushed him down and fucked his throat.

The most surprising part was that Max never left. That he liked it.

He'd spread his legs tentatively when Daniel stepped towards the bed, eyes burning, and he'd rock his hips down onto Daniel's thigh when they sat together, and he'd figure out exactly when Daniel needed to blow some steam and a load and offer his body. What, exactly, he got out of it... Daniel wasn't sure.

But every time he made the teen cum, shaking with tears bubbling up to the corners of his eyes, that was when Max was most relaxed. When the tension ebbed out of his shoulders and he sleepily pulled Daniel's face down to his chest, kissing the Man's forehead and just sharing a moment with him.

Daniel thrust forward sharply, and Max shook.

His grin widened.

"Do you like that, you little slut?" He coos again, leaning into Max's space and closing a hand around his throat, not pressing down yet.

"Do you like how your daddy fucks you?"

"Y-yes!" Max stammers, the tears already bubbling up.

Once or twice Daniel had paused, brushed the tears away to ask him what was wrong, but that always earned him a flailing, distressed teenager and more broken sobs. So he didn't question it, only fucking harder and pushing the thighs further apart until they probably burned with the effort, snapping his hips harder.

Daniel tightens his grip slightly, making sure not to do any permanent damage, but definitely pressing hard enough to incite a bruise. Max liked the marks, liked brushing his fingers over them the morning after and wincing gently, liked the rasp of his voice and liked when Daniel bit the marks to darken them further.

What an odd creature he had gotten attached to, what a perfect boy.

"Do you want more?" Daniel whispers, feeling the heat starting to pool in his stomach.

Max wiggled and gasped a bit, still able to breathe but obviously struggling a bit, his chest heaving and slit tightening around the pounding cock. He was wet still, aroused and pupils blown and eyelashes fluttering.

Daniel presses his thumb in sharply, Max's breathing hitching as airflow stops.

He shifts the rhythm to a hard, body-rocking and bed-shaking one, the headboard hitting the drywall roughly and scarring the wallpaper. Slow, hard, pounding, all-encompassing.

Max reaches on hand up to wrap around his back, soft hiccupping sensations as his lips stretch into an o-shape.

Daniel's heart pounds for a moment with adrenaline, hope that he won't accidentally hurt the teen, and a thrumming in his stomach that he almost wishes he would.

Then he grinds his cock in as deep as he can, hips stuttering slightly as his dick twitches, warm cum slipping out of its tip.

He doesn't let Max breathe until he's finished, blush and slick tears coating the teen's face.

As soon as his hand is back he wipes at the tears, Max hiccupping and coughing and choking on his tears, leaning up to press his face into Daniel's bare shoulder, tightening his thighs around Daniel's hips to keep him buried inside.

The man grunts as it becomes a bit overstimulating, his sensitive cock softening and twitching, begging for reprieve, but he doesn't move.

"Daddy?"

His heart pauses and he pulls back just enough to look down at the teen- no, the young man, with his eyes wide and face wet and cheeks red.

"Hm?" Daniel presses a gently kiss just below his eye, getting his own lips wet with the salty liquid.

Max giggles once, moving his arm to wipe his face. "I..." He swallows and laughs again. "I really think I like the skirt."

He's breathing hard, and his voice sounds soft and a bit broken, but Daniel reaches down to ghost over the young man's clit, to feel the shiver and hear the moan, and slowly pull his cock out.

Max shudders at the loss, his eyes fluttering shut again.

"Do you know how pretty you are?" Daniel whispers, kissing his cheek again.

"Shut up."

Daniel dips down to kiss the hollow of his neck where the bruise is blossoming, to feel how Max swallows, feel how he presses himself up against him.

"I'll buy you another one." He whispers quietly, not even sure that Max can hear.


End file.
